Helping A Friend
by ISEEYOUSTANDINGTHEREALONE
Summary: Done for now!
1. Unwanted Help

Authors Note: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters! I will consider this story my baby because I have no inspiration to finish (Blackout) so yes that why I'm starting this hope you like it! By the way if you're a Liz and Lucky fan you won't like it. In this story Robin and Lucky are best friends, and Robin hates Liz, Plus Patrick and Emma don't exist because Robin came back to town just to come back so Jason was never sick. This is set in the present on the show! This is set from different POV's! But mostly Robin's I had to mix it up a bit so it wouldn't get boring!

Robin's POV

I stood there at Kelly's disgusted and angry that Elizabeth had sucked her way back into Lucky's heart once again, Maxie had warned me that it was bound to happen after their son had died, but unfortunately I had thought my friend would be smarter than that than to fall for her act. So I turned around and stormed off then I had the unwanted pleasure of bumping into Johnny Zachara. Well, well, well what's got you in such a bad mood, he said with his snarky grin. What's to you Zachara, I said back as calmly as I could trying not to get angry. Can't a guy be interested in what's got his friend so peed off, he said in a layed back voice, as if he was waiting for me to lay him out? Well yeah that would work but, oh yeah, we aren't friends, I said back with a fake smile. Okay fine but hear me out, I need your help, he said softly as a creepy smile formed on his face. No for one it's probably something illegal, and for two why would I help you, so bye! So with that I turned around and went on my way not even checking to see his expression that he got every time someone turned him down. Which I loved!

Johnny's POV

I will never understand that girl she won't even give me the time of day, I thought to myself as she walked away, all I was going to ask her to do is put in a good word for me with Maxie, which she probably wouldn't do anyways. I guess I will have to do it my way, I whispered to myself as I continued to walk.

Robin's POV

I finally arrived at my apartment after ten minutes of walking in the cold night for it being spring it sure was cold, I thought quietly to myself before I collapsed on the couch. Then I thought about at Kelly's how easily Lucky was falling for Elizabeth again, it was my mission to make sure he wouldn't go back to her. I would be damned if I let her tear him apart again. Once a cheater always a cheater nobody can change that fast. So I picked up my phone and called Maxie she was just as sneaky as I was and I would need that help.

Maxie's POV

I was sitting on the couch talking to Lulu when to my luck in the middle of are very important conversation the phone beeped and of course I answered it could have been Kate with her very important news like maybe promoting me. But no it was my cousin probably to complain about Lucky and Elizabeth, because earlier Lucky told me to check on her because he said she looked pretty angry when she stormed out of Kelly's which I tried but couldn't get ahold of her. So you saw what I was talking about think I am crazy now I said trying not to rub it in her face that I was right but think I failed. Maxie we can't let Lucky make such a big decision we have to help him, she quickly replied. Yeah he told me about you getting mad and storming out of Kelly's. Well Maxie I can't stand that women playing him like. She said angrily almost yelling! Wow you really care for him, I said back stupidly, I mean of course she does they've known each other forever. Yeah that is why we have to help him get away from her maybe make him fall in love with someone else, she said almost as she could read my mind.


	2. Broken Friendship

Robin's POV

Okay, I said as I walked over to Maxie at the Metro Court bar! I know what are first plan is we absolutely need to find Lucky someone else and it has to be someone very special to come between there High School romance. Well I am a master at breaking those to apart Maxie said sure of herself. Which made me kind of worried, because her methods aren't as sane, but I wasn't about to say that and make her mad at me but come on, faking a pregnancy? But that's when we were interrupted!

Johnny's POV

I walked off the elevator to find none other than the two girls I was trying to avoid. But then I thought what the heck why not go and get on their nerves a little bit before Maxie falls in love with me. Plus a lot of women have found my annoying them very attracting, but this was Robin and Maxie who both pretty much hated me for no reason. Which I think it's more of the brunette than the blonde!

Robin's POV

Oh my god I thought to myself and then couldn't help but blow! Johnny I know you're like in love with Maxie and what not. But we are talking about something very important right now and we would appreciate it if you would go! I turned around and Maxie's face was bright pink, Nah I think I will stay Johnny replied. Fine if you're staying I'm going, I said as I stormed of and then this time I ran into Lucky. Hey I said awkwardly considering I was just talking about how me and Maxie were planning to break him and Elizabeth up!

Lucky's POV

I was just stepping off the elevator , when Robin came storming out of the other one across from the one I was in, we almost bumped into each other. Then she said hi and flipped her hair back she only did that when she was awkward. Hi I replied with a fake smile that I knew she could see right through. So can you please tell me why you stormed off so quick the other night at Kelly's? I asked her hoping that she wouldn't say that Elizabeth had anything to do with it but I knew she had everything to do with it. Then she said what I expected her to( Lucky, I think you know why, and I am sorry but I can't except you going back to her, you need to choose me or her, a women that cheats on you or your friend who has known you forever, she said quietly. I didn't say anything she turned around and just kept walking until she stopped at the door, I knew I had just lost her.

Robin's POV

I knew when he didn't reply he had chosen Elizabeth over me, so I turned around and put my head down when I felt a tear roll down my face, then I walked out the door to the cab that was waiting for me! But even then I wasn't going to let her break his heart so I had to find him someone that would make him fall in love with them instantly.

Lucky's POV

I walked off the elevator at GH and hoped that I wouldn't see Robin there, I can't believe that I actually made her cry, I can't believe she actually made me choose. Right when I was about to flashback Elizabeth walked up with Aiden and Cameron, I couldn't believe it when Maxie told me what the DNA results said when she read them accidently. That was another reason for me to stay with Elizabeth and I loved her. Hey, she said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. What's wrong with you, you look pretty upset, oh I do I said running my hand through my hair! I am just tired I said knowing that she didn't believe me. Well okay that's what you want to tell me right now I will fall for it but I will still ask you about it later. I knew that's what she was going to say


	3. She Makes You Smile

Authors Note: Hey guys I hope you like the story, I know that the chapters are really short but there is going to be a lot of chapters!

Lucky's POV

Elizabeth and I sat down at a table at Kelly's, so you going to tell me what was wrong with you earlier, I knew she would ask me. It's nothing me and Robin just got in a little fight. It was something about me wasn't it? Yeah, but it was stupid she asked me to choose and I didn't say anything, so she stormed off. Then Robin walked in and Liz was the first one to see her she just walked right past us over to sit next to Johnny Zachara that's when I knew something was really wrong she hated him so.

Robin's POV

I looked in the window at Kelly's they were sitting at the table closes to the door, I couldn't avoid him forever so I just went in, and sit next to Zachara who was drinking a coffee he was just as shocked as I was to be sitting next to him!

Elizabeth POV

After that Lucky wasn't paying any attention to me, he just kept looking over there to where that annoying little brat was. So I just sat there and sighed acting like I didn't even notice it, but trust me it was beating at me like a drum I just wanted to get up and punch her in the face, and tell her she had no right to judge me and Lucky but him staring at her wasn't her fault neither was him ignoring me. Well what did I really expect? Then it got ten times worse when her snarky twit home wrecker cousin came in, don't get me wrong I have no room to judge.

Maxie's POV

I walked into Kelly's when I got to pleasant surprises; one was sitting at the table closest to the door and the other at the bar. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Robin actually sitting next to Johnny without her ripping his head off. So I made a scene and jokingly said am I dead or is this really happening. Robin just rolled her eyes and said I was just making friendly conversation with the guy who wishes he will be my future cousin. I felt my cheeks blush up, and awkwardly blurted out, since when have you to had friendly conversation. By the look on her face she knew she had gotten to m.

Robin's POV

I love making Maxie blush up and from the look on her face I knew I had succeeded and then shot her a look that made her know that I knew I had gotten to her, which often got on her nerves which I loved. I turned back around and Lucky and Elizabeth had left.

Lucky's POV

Soon after Maxie came in I knew I needed to get Liz out of there because they would start a big fight then Robin would step in to defend her cousin and it would be an actual fist fight! But the whole way home Liz kept giving me these looks as if I was hiding something from her. And after a long silence Elizabeth started to speak in a low toned voice. Why do you care about her so much about that dreadful woman? I was assuming she was talking about Robin, because Liz she is my friend we have known each other for most of our lives, why do you hate her so much I said hoping to get to the bottom of it? Because… Elizabeth started in, she is snarky, annoying and….. Liz stopped, and what? I said back hoping to get a response. She has always been able to make you smile times when you were down, when I couldn't; she knows everything about you, she can tell what you're thinking when she looks at you, that's something I can't do! I turned around and looked Elizabeth confused I couldn't believe what she had just said, and even more surprised when I turned around and she was crying. Then stupidly I said I didn't understand. Damn it Lucky you never have, Elizabeth said intensely, then giving me a strong look of desperation as she got out and slammed the car door. So there I was in my car parked outside the house, I had just moved back in with Liz and this happened!

Elizabeth's POV

I can't believe what had just happened, I think I had just ruined the last chance me and Lucky had. Then I heard a knock at the door, I knew it was Lucky, I raced to the door and we both opened it at the same time. Lucky I am so sorry I shouldn't have melted down like that I said low and quite. He pulled me in his arms and said that I did nothing wrong but tell him how I felt. But I could tell that he was thinking something else because he was in space.

Robin's POV

I had just arrived at Jake's when Maxie came rushing towards me almost knocking me down which was weird considering I had just saw her at Kelly's a few minutes ago after I left her there so her and Johnny could talk. And then I wondered how she got here so fast! Maxie what's your rush wait and how did you get here so fast? I asked confused because I truly was especially when Johnny walked up behind her and they acted all lovey dovey. Wait could they actually be dating I left them just 20 minutes ago, and last time I checked she hated him. Or wait I think she did or that could've just been me! Robin snap out of it I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts. So guess what Maxie said all weird like, me and Johnny are dating, isn't that great? Sure I said trying to be polite! I mean I saw it coming I just didn't expect it would be in 20 minutes!

Authors Note: I will update soon!


	4. Mended Friendship

Author's Note: Authors Note: Ok guys, I wasn't going to write more, but then I realized that I said that I wasn't a good writer in my summary and if you read it anyways, it's not my fault!

Sneak Peek: The last couple of chapters will be Liz and Lucky's wedding and there will be a big surprise.

Robin's POV

I was lying on my couch when I got a knock on my door, dang it I thought quietly to myself, I had been at work all day and I just wanted to claps in a deep, deep sleep. When I opened the door Maxie was standing there soaking wet, I wasn't going to leave her out there in the rain, no matter how much I wanted too. Robin, she squeaked in her hyper voice, I have a big problem, I mean a big problem. What, I asked as I really didn't want to hear what the blonde was going to say, because I didn't not one bit. Well it started out after you left jakes the other night, ok, me and Johnny were talking and I accidently told him that I always had a thing for him, he gave me a weird look so I just got up and left and I haven't heard from him in a while, not that I want to after that, but you know, please tell me you know. Maxie slatted. Maxie calm down, that's not as bad as I thought it would be, and I'm sure Johnny has not been avoiding you. I snarled, trying hard not to laugh, I mean seriously she made such a big deal out of nothing. I could really use a drink right now, I thought to myself.

Lucky's POV

Jake's is the only place that can help me clear my thoughts and relax which was why I was here, I was positive I wanted to ask Elizabeth to marry me again but there's something holding me back something strong, maybe it was the fear of her cheating on me or something like that, I sat there and ordered a beer. There was only a few other people in the bar just like usual every Friday there was the girls that was having girls night out like Robin, Elizabeth, Emily, Kelly and Lainey used to have before Emily died and before Robin hated Elizabeth. And then there was the old man who had always sat at that exact table in the back by the jukebox, and the men who was always playing pool, actually I think the old man and the men playing pool was always there lurking in the background. I turned my head to the group of girls that were flirting with me quietly they were obviously interns, because they had scrubs on the particular one Emily had worn and then a familiar gaze hit the back of my head, I turned around and Robin did also as she headed back out the door of the bar so I got up and grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Hey" I said awkwardly," Robin will you at least come sit down and talk to me, please" I pleaded. "Fine what do you want to talk about, Lucky" she said coldly. "Please make a truce with Elizabeth, I have forgiven her why can't you, I need your friendship but I can't choose between you two, she is all for it she even wants you to be her maid of honor" I imparted. "What did you just say maid of honor; you two are getting married" she leered." Yah I asked her about a month ago" I jolted. "You know what, I agree with you me and Liz need a truce, because all I want is for you to be happy" she limbered.

Liz's POV

I was sitting at home with Cameron and Aiden when no other than Maxie came barging into my house like she owned the place she was like no other person I have ever met she was rude, mean, snobby, and could lie her way out of anything the only reason I was ever nice to her was because she was Robin's cousin, but today I was not in a good mood and I was not going to put up with it. She was always barging in looking for Lucky or Robin because she always thinks Lucky knows everywhere she goes. "What do you want Maxie Lucky is not here, neither is Robin" I sighed. "Oh, I know I am here looking for you, you are a manipulative bitch, I can't believe Robin is actually going to be your friend and your maid of honor. I am just here to give you advice if you break Luckys heart again Robin is going to literally tear you to shreds". Maxie snarled. The anger was practically shimmering off of me, until it was unbearable, so I smacked her as hard as I could and caused her to fall into the wooden coffee table, knocking off the magazine, Cameron just looked in shock and thank god Aiden was asleep. "Listen here Maxie you don't call me that in front of my son and you have no rights to make that judgment." I raged. She got up and walked quietly out.

Maxie's POV

I angrily walked out I couldn't believe she had the nerve to hit me, yah I deserved it but she still had no right, she never deserved someone like Lucky and never will. I went straight to Kelly's which was walking distance from Elizabeth's house. When I entered Kelly's there was a familiar face lurking behind a Laptop that could only be Spinelli. "Hey" I said kindly. "Fair Maximista, what brings you here on this beautiful day, what has happened to your beautiful face" he said gingerly. "Damn it" I said accidently as I pulled out my mirror. "That stupid slut Elizabeth slapped me" I said angrily. "What" a voice came behind me. "Why" Johnny said in shock I thought you had that whole thing worked out." We'll all I said to her is that she was a stupid bitch which that really shouldn't of surprised her much at all" I said innocently as I could.

Robin's POV

I just arrived at the hospital for another hard shift, when I saw Liz at the nurses' station; "Hey" I said lantly. "Hey" she said back. "What happened to your hand its purple" I said tactically. "Oh long story" she said blankly and then we were interrupted. "Well my best friend and fiancée standing together and not throwing punches" Lucky remarked. "HaHa you know we have made up and we intend on staying friends" I remarked back. "We will see about that, women hold grudges no matter what, but anyways I am glad you two are getting along" he laughed.


	5. The Note

Authors Note: Well I hope this chapter is good, let's see what I can do! No hate Reviews, because I said I wasn't a good writer in the first place. This is going to be a really short chapter!

Maxie's POV

I can't believe Johnny didn't bring that up I mean seriously most men would, well now that I think of it he is not like most men he is a mob prince which I find very attractive, I find any kind of bad boy attractive that is probably why I was in to Spinelli because he can hack into computer's. Wait I completely lost subject what was I thinking about again? "Maxie" a soft voice came behind, when I turned around Lulu was standing behind me with a smile that sickened me the smile that showed that she was in deep love and then Dante came up behind her and that explained everything. "Hey" I said with a fake smile. "Hey" she replied. "You were in deep thought just a second ago" she smirked. "Oh what" I mumbled. "Don't play dumb with me, I know you were thinking about Johnny, I think you guys make a great couple" she cajoled. "Oh I'm sorry to break up your guy's conversation but you got a doctor's appointment" Dante interrupted. I still couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby, and in a few months she and Dante are going to get married and then a few months after that Lucky and Elizabeth are going to get married. Wow I think me and Robin are the only ones not moving on which that kind of scares me.

Robins POV

I arrived at Liz and Lucky's house and knocked on the door a couple a times but it was already open and well I did what most people would've done, I walked in and scanned the room it appeared that nobody was home but that was really weird because she told me to come over as soon as I got off work and I saw her car in the garage, she must have forgotten about it. "Oh well" i said quietly to myself. I turned around and saw a note on the coffee table I decided to be nosy so I grabbed it was for Lucky, but I lived in Port Charles for long enough to know that if it is not good when someone's car is in the drive way and there not home, I have also known Elizabeth long enough to know she always follows through on her plans so read it out loud to myself.

_Dear Spencer,_

_You will feel the pain I did I will take everybody you love away from you just to see you cry, and I promise you it will be ten times worse!_

_Sincerely, you know who!_

I folded the note back and took a deep breath the only thing that was running through my mind was, I have to give this to Lucky so I ran out the door and jumped in my car. After a 15 minute drive, I finally arrived at the PCPD I rushed through the place until I saw Lucky sitting at his desk. "Lucky, Lucky" I said scarcely. "Robin what's wrong" Lucky asked roughly. "Liz asked me to come over to the house, when I got there Liz's car was in the garage, but when I knocked on the door it was already opened so I went in to check on her make sure everything was okay, when I looked around I just maybe thought that she was with you but then I thought how she never forgets when she makes plans with someone plus its PC and it can never be that easy, and then I saw a note on then I saw a note on the coffee table" I finished. He looked at the rough piece of paper for a moment and looked back at me. He looked in shock and pulled out his phone and went over near the interrogation room a few seconds later he returned. "Robin tell me all you saw when you were in the house before Mac sends guys over there to check it out" Lucky said urgently as he pulled me into the interrogation room with Dante behind us. "Okay, I went over to your house because Elizabeth asked me there, when I got there her car was in the garage so I went to knock on the door, but it was already open and Liz wasn't there I looked everywhere and I know Liz never forgets a meeting and for a minute I was just going to leave but then I saw the note sitting there and I read it, then came straight here. (Read the bottom)!

Authors Note: I wonder who has Liz!

Make your own criminal, for my story!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Ethnicity:

Why they hate Lucky:


	6. AN

A/N: Sorry, I will update as fast as I can when I figure out where it should go!


End file.
